Frost Queen's Claim
* 50 ability power = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 150% mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * is |+284g}} gold efficient. * This item is gold efficient without its passive and active effects. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold, other than by removing the passive disable when killing minions. * Unlike and , passive cannot be disabled. * The damage type of the bonus damage will match the trigger. * Area of effect abilities will use one charge per enemy champion hit. * On-hit effects will not trigger Tribute (although the triggering attack can). * Damage over time abilities will trigger Tribute once per instance of damage. * Assuming you damage an enemy champion or structure every 10 seconds, the passive tribute grants 10 gold per 10. ** Plus 2 gold per 10 from the item, you can receive a total of 12 gold per 10. Trivia * , , and are a trio of items designed for supports and themed after locations from the game's lore. ** , , and are all tied to the Freljord. Patch History Summons 2 icy ghosts for 6 seconds that seek out nearby enemy champions. Ghosts reveal enemies on contact and reduce their movement speed by 40% for 4 seconds. 60 second cooldown. V4.13: * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to 2 from 4. V4.5: * Recipe cost increased to , up from . * Total cost increased to , up from . * Ability power increased to 50, up from 40. V4.3: * New Recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = . * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Now grants +10% cooldown reduction. * :}} ** Gold per hit increased to from . ** Now triggers up to three times every 30 seconds, from once per 10 seconds per enemy. ** Now affects enemy structures. ** Now deals 15 additional damage on abilities and autoattacks. Damage matches the attack's damage type. ** No longer disabled after killing a minion. * :}} ** No longer requires an enemy to cast. ** Damage increased to 50 (5 level) from 50. ** Slow increased to 80% from 50%. ** Slow decays over the duration. V3.14: Remade * renamed to . * New Recipe: + + = . ** Old recipe: + + = . * Added +4 gold per 10 seconds. * removed. * }} added. * added. * removed. * }} added. V3.12: * Gold per 10 seconds increased to +5 from +4. V3.7: * Total cost reduced to from . * Mana Warp aura reduced to +5 mana regeneration from +6. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + + = . * +45 ability power * : Nearby allied champions gain +6 mana regeneration. * : Gain an additional +4 gold every 10 seconds. * : Surrounds an ally with a blizzard for 4 seconds that slows nearby enemy movement speed by 30%. 60 second cooldown. }} References de:Anrecht der Frostkönigin pl:Roszczenie Królowej Lodu Category:Ability power items Category:Gold generation items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income items Category:Cooldown reduction items